grimdarkdepreesionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Kaedon of Moodan
Character History * Grew up in the Moodan household, always felt out of place with his peers in terms of the teachings of Sevrn * His family specialized in handling warhammers as a weapon * When he was knighted at the age of 16, he was given a custom made warhammer, created by the North region's famous blacksmith - Yaktaen Boa * Heard of George returning from his voyage after many years and heard of the rumors of him being a madman, contradicting the teachings of the church * Seek George out, thinking that he may find answers for why he felt dissatisfied with the church * Started to believe George's beliefs, as they were similar to what he had been taught about the history of the North before they became apart of Rodhmar * Would begin helping spread George's beliefs to other knights and nobles, many would be swayed, mostly those from the North region as resentment still lingered against Rodhmar * After a months, the North region would form a rift against the church * Sir Kaedon would demand him and the followers of George be allowed to either be apart of the country and follow George's teachings or secede and form their own nation * Would be denied and the church would then threaten to put them down along with anyone else who supported their beliefs * Sir Kaedon would rally his believers and the first battle would take place between the borders of the North and West region * The civil war with the North region against Rodhmar would begin * Rodhmar troops thought they could have used the same tactics, mainly salting the Earth to starve the rebels like they had done before, 100 years ago * The North instead would perform guerilla tactics, knowing that their numbers are smaller than the whole nation, they would never meet their enemies in battle but would target key units, people or points of interest * The North also employed spies to help them always be on the move against Rodhmar * The Northern region became almost impenetrable for armies to take, as they could not advance far enough without being harassed * The church did not utilize the full force of their army, as there was a possibility that some other nations would try and invade as this civil war was occuring * Sir Kaedon would hear news of a possible uprising happening in the South region, believing that the common people may have taken up arms against the church, as the knights of the South would be preoccupied with the commoners * Would move with an infiltration unit to take out the high chancellor * Physical Description * Early 30's * Dirty blonde hair of medium length, fringes of hair lie just at eye level * Scruffy beard * Eyebrows and eyes have an natural "angry" look to them * Athletic build * Full plate armor in green colour * Crest of the rebel's church hangs as a cloth on his waist (Church of Sevrn? Sevrn's light? Need name of rebel church) * Carries a 2 handed warhammer that has wings spiraling along the axe's pole * Brown eyes Personality * Bold, he is very forthcoming and unafraid to tell others of his opinion * His face was born with a scowl but does not mind it, as he believes it lets others know it means he is a serious man * Very tactile, would learn many fighting techniques, mostly those of using a warhammer due to his family specializing in it * Has a keen mind, a great strategist. He was able to avoid capture from the church for many years by developing tactics that the church had not anticipate nor encountered before * Does not believe in the honorable way of battles, with large armies facing each other. Would rather be deceptive and underhanded in battle * Basically describing something akin to Batman's personality, where he is also willing to die for his beliefs and to protect George